The Answers Written in My Eyes
by Halawen
Summary: Clare sees a familiar torso in an underwear ad, she's sure she knows whose it is she just can't remember. When she remembers it's Fitz she tires to find him and when she succeeds Fitz will show her an amazing night. A night he's been waiting for a long time. Flare fluff smut one shot. A/U.


**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Very important things to know before reading:**

***Clare did have cancer and Eli nursed her through it, he cheated but broke up when she decided Drew was better for her. Only Drew decided he was a rebound.**

***Adam did crash but didn't die. When he recovered he went to Europe. He did break up with Becky.**

***Luke did not rape Zoe.**

***Clare did not get pregnant.**

**Okay enjoy the fluff and smut!**

**The Answers Written in My Eyes**

"Ooh nice abs," Alli grins admiring the new ad at the bus stop as she Jenna and I walk back from lunch at The Dot.

The ad is in black and white, it shows a guy's torso wearing boxer briefs, you can't see his face or even his legs past the underwear. It's mostly a close up of his very very sculpted abs and I'm certain it's fake or at least airbrushed. You can only see one arm as his thumb is hooked in the waistband of his boxer briefs and is tugging it down just slightly to tease at a peek of more.

"It's a good thing Dallas didn't hear you say that," Jenna laughs.

"Dallas has nice abs but even he's not that cut, besides I can look it's just some mystery guy on a poster," Alli responds.

"Hang on," I comment looking closely at the poster. The model has a crescent shaped scar slightly above and to the right of his navel and I swear I've seen that before. "I know those abs," I remark searching my memory for where I've seen it before.

"Who is it?" Jenna questions.

"I don't remember but I know I've seen those abs before," I reply as we walk past the bus stop and onto school.

"Maybe you've just seen that poster before," Alli suggests.

"No I've seen those abs in person I know I have," I comment.

"Eli?" Jenna asks.

"No definitely not Eli and he'd never do such a thing," I shake my head.

"Jake then," Jenna says.

"No Jake doesn't have that many muscles," I reply.

"Well it can't be Drew and you haven't seen any other guys shirtless have you?" Alli asks.

"Not many but I know I've seen that torso I remember that scar, I just can't remember who it was on," I comment.

We get into school and put our books away, I spend all of third and fourth period trying to remember whose torso that is but to no avail. After school we have student council, a tense and awkward place since Drew and I barely speaking any longer. After having sex with him he decided he was a rebound and then wouldn't talk to me all through break so I stopped trying. I considered telling Adam to talk to him for me but I couldn't put Adam in the middle, besides Adam was halfway across the world. Then Drew apologized after the lie detector, which I admit was not one of my best ideas but I was really angry at him and he wouldn't talk to me.

After the apology I thought maybe we could work it out and be together because I still had strong feelings for him. Then he and Becky were working on a project together and bonded over missing Adam and began dating. I would have been a lot angrier if I hadn't just returned from New York and a night with Eli. We just hung out there was nothing sexual but Eli and I do have this undeniable spark, I guess it's why we keep going back to each other. He even came home to work for the summer and things were beginning to rekindle with us. That is until he found out I'd had sex with Drew at the hoedown and Eli's response was to punch him so hard it knocked Drew on his butt. Of course Drew could have fought back but he chose not too and Eli walked away, now Eli works at The Dot which is awkward. Spinner told me I should not date someone with anger issues and I thought Eli's reaction was childish so we haven't spoken since.

Drew and I sit at opposite ends of the table, we're civil and polite but since he began dating Becky and Eli punched him things have been more tense with us. I've never wanted to be away from someone and with someone so much in my life. Drew and Becky have since broken up but Drew and I can still barely stand to be in the same room together. It's probably a good thing Adam is currently in Austria because if he were to see how we're acting it would certainly hurt Adam.

Currently Connor is talking about the budget and I'm still trying to figure out who was in the ad. I search my mind going over every shirtless boy I've ever seen, then I hit on it, he wasn't totally shirtless and he had a massive bruise at the time.

"Fitz!" I exclaim hitting my hand on the table as I realize who it was. My sudden outburst and hitting the table has brought everyone's attention my way and I bite my lip, my cheeks going a little pink.

"What about Fitz?" Drew inquires with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Nothing never mind I just realized something go ahead Connor," I reply quickly.

"Uh where was I?" Connor says looking at his sheet again, "Oh the sweetheart dance was s…"

"THAT WAS FITZ?!" Jenna and Alli exclaim together as they both catch up.

"What was Fitz?" Drew and Connor ask together.

"Who the hell is Fitz?" Dallas queries at nearly the same time.

"Never mind," Jenna, Alli and I say at the same time.

"I'll tell you who Fitz is later but I don't know what they're talking about," Drew tells Dallas.

"Nothing we're talking about nothing, let's get back to the meeting," I insist.

"Go ahead Connor," Jenna says.

"No I'd like to know why you guys are talking about Fitz too," he replies.

"Okay shall we end the meeting then?" I question.

"Umm yeah I guess," Drew nods.

"Great see you guys tomorrow," I comment grabbing my stuff and heading out the back way but Alli and Jenna follow me and the guys follow them.

"How do you know it's Fitz?" Jenna questions.

"Forget that I want to know when you saw Fitz shirtless?" Alli speaks up.

"I'd like to know that too," Drew chimes in.

"Seriously who the hell is Fitz?" Dallas practically demands.

"He wasn't entirely shirtless at the time, it was while I was dating Eli and I remember the scar just above his navel. I didn't ask about it at the time because he also had a massive bruise on his torso," I reply still walking for the door.

"Which time you were dating Eli because there's been three now, three of four you guys are hard to keep up with," Jenna remarks.

"Why did you even see his stomach? Wait this wasn't Vegas Night was it?" Alli asks.

Since I don't think I'm going to make it to the truck without explaining I stop in my tracks and turn around to face them all. Connor merely seems to be keeping up with Jenna and doesn't much care. Dallas I'm not sure, I think he's mainly just confused and possibly jealous that Alli is talking about another boy's abs. I'm also not sure about Drew, I can't read his face and I don't know if he's just curious, doesn't want to be left out or is actually jealous.

"After he got released from juvie and apologized he showed up at my house during the storm. He told me he wrecked his bike but his stepbrother beat him up. He came in to wait out the storm and his hoodie was soaked so I told him to take it off so I could put it in the dryer. When he took his hoodie off it lifted his shirt satisfied now?"

Everyone, aside from Connor who looks bored, is exchanging a look. They're quiet for a few seconds and then they all ask questions all at once.

"No who the hell is Fitz and why are we talking about his abs?" Dallas asks.

"Why'd you even let him in?" Drew inquires.

"What else did you do during this storm?" Alli queries.

"Isn't that right before he quit working at The Dot?" Jenna questions.

I roll my eyes and walk out to the truck, getting in while they continue asking questions. I wave to them and drive home. I finish my homework quickly while eating dinner and then find the ad agency, it takes a bit of research but I finally find the ad agency that made the ad. I contact them and they give me the name of the modeling agency they use and I call them.

"Maple Leaf modeling agency," says the woman who answers.

"I'm trying to get in touch with one of your models Mark Fitzgerald, we went to school together and I…I wanted to see him again," I stumble over my words because I'm not sure what to say. I haven't thought of Fitz in so long but after seeing the ad and realizing who it was I really wanted to see him again. I can't even explain why, curiosity I suppose to find out how he became a model, and maybe a little more.

"Name?" The woman asks.

"Clare Edwards."

"I'll pass on the message," she replies and then hangs up abruptly.

I look at my phone and make a face for the woman's rudeness not that she can see me. I shower and then take my dishes downstairs before getting ready for bed. I'm up for a while writing and then I go to sleep. I don't eat the next morning but I do swing by The Dot for coffee, something I regret when I see Eli working. Imogen and Jack are in here too, chatting with Eli at the counter so hopefully he'll be civil and not call me a whore like our last encounter. I'm about to go in when Alli honks and I look over, she parks her car and she and Jenna get out.

"You never did finish telling us about Fitz coming to your house," Alli comments as they come in with me.

"There isn't much else to tell," I reply.

"Can I help you?" Eli asks rather rudely.

"Don't be an ass Eli," Alli snaps at him, "a mint mocha, caramel latte and a hot chocolate."

Eli makes the drinks and Alli pays for all of them then we drive to school in her car while Alli rants about Eli being a jerk.

"Okay now spill we never heard about Fitz coming you your house," Jenna insists as we begin walking into school.

"There isn't much to tell, he was at my house watching TV while I was at the kitchen writing, told me I was the only thing that got him through juvie a…"

"Hold it," Jenna stops me, "he told you what?"

"Guys this was two years does it matter?"

"Yes because Fitz told you he loved you," Alli replies just as Drew and Dallas approach us.

"That isn't what he said at all," I shake my head.

"He said you were the only thing that come him through juvie that's pretty much saying I love you Clare make me yours," Alli comments and I shake my head.

"Hey is that when Eli started to go all crazy?" Jenna inquires.

"It was a tipping point I guess can we drop this now?"

Alli sort of sighs but at least it's dropped, I get through the day without any other questions about Fitz. After school we're supposed to have a student council meeting but no one wants to.

"Come on Drew it's Friday night we want to go out," Alli whines.

"We didn't finish yesterday," Drew reminds us.

"You know it's not our fault you're sad and lonely and want to have a meeting on a Friday," Alli shoots back.

"Come Drew it's sunny, it's Friday and we want to be doing things," Jenna urges holding Connor's arm.

"Fine we'll resume Monday," Drew sighs. We walk outside and there's a courier approaching with a box.

"I'm looking for a Clare Edwards," he says.

"That's me I'm Clare Edwards," I reply.

"Sign here," he says holding out a tablet and I sign then he hands me a box. A large white rectangular box tied with a red bow.

"What is it?" Alli questions eagerly.

"I don't know Alli I'm not psychic," I quip back in a sardonic tone.

"Well open it," Jenna practically squeals.

"What if it's a bomb or something?" Drew comments.

"Who would send Clare a bomb? She's not important," Connor responds.

"Gee thanks Connor," I roll my eyes. I set the box down and untie the ribbon, taking the top off the box and all I see is tissue and a card with my name. I open the card, there's no name and it's simply written in block letters reading **A car will pick you up at 4:00 I hope the dress fits. **I open the tissue paper and see a gorgeous dress, it's black with a red bodice, it has one sleeve to go over my right shoulder it's red and black straps braided together. I pull it out to admire the dress; it's long and elegant with a braided belt around an empire waistline.

"Clare that's gorgeous!" Alli squeals.

"Who's it from?" Drew questions.

"Maybe Eli finally came to his senses," Jenna remarks.

"No this is not Eli's style," I reply.

"OMG look at these shoes!" Jenna shrieks taking some red and black sling backs from the box.

"Clare it will be four soon you need to change come on," Alli insists pulling my hand and Jenna takes my shoes as they pull me into the school.

"We don't have time to meet for student council but you have time to dress Clare up for some serial killer?" Drew calls after us.

"Get over your jealousy Drew you had your chance," Jenna shoots back and I giggle.

They take me into the girl's washroom and I change into the dress. They help me into the shoes and then they do my makeup, Alli has red lipstick that matches the dress and Jenna gives me eyeliner and mascara.

"We'll take your backpack you can pick it up tomorrow when you come over to tell us about this date," Alli tells me taking my backpack. I lift the skirt and half to hold them to walk, when we get out to the front steps Drew's eyes pop out of his head which I admit feels good. Even Connor is gaping a little, Dallas is whistling his approval and I blush a little. "You look totally hot mystery guy is going to die when he sees you," Alli smiles.

"Yeah about that I don't think it's quite a mystery guy. I contacted the modeling agency and left a message for Fitz last night and I don't think getting the dress today was coincidence," I enlighten them.

"Holy crap Fitz did all this?" Alli exclaims loud enough that guys here and just as a silver Tesla pulls up with Fitz driving.

"I'll be over tomorrow and tell you all about it," I assure my best girlfriends.

"Fitz?! She's going out with Fitz?!" Drew grumbles somewhat shocked while Fitz gets out of the car and comes around opening my door for me.

"You look stunning Clare, truly breathtaking," Fitz smiles, "I'm glad the dress and shoes fit. I had some help picking them out."

"They're amazing and you look fantastic," I grin. He's wearing black dress shoes, black dress slacks, a white dress shirt with a popped collar and the top three buttons open with the suit jacket. His hair is slightly longer and slicked back and he looks very hot. I get in the car he closes my door and I wave to my friends. "Nice car," I comment as he starts driving.

"It's a rental but I wanted to pick you up in style," he smiles.

"You certainly did that, I can't believe you did all this for me," I remark.

"I'd do anything for you Clare you should know that," he replies and I bite my lip blushing.

"So where are we going?"

"I just finished another ad and the wrap party is tonight, I hope you don't mind being my date but when I found out you called I was really happy. Also very surprised but just calling you back didn't seem like enough and well I thought a grand gesture would be good," he admits.

"It certainly didn't hurt," I smile.

Fitz drives us to the event and a valet opens my door, Fitz comes around offering me his arm and I take it. We walk into the event and there are pictures of Fitz all over, this seems to be a cologne ad, and you can actually see his face in these shots although he isn't wearing much more than in the underwear ad. There are some where you can't quite see his face because he's being kissed by girl, a girl who looks far too beautiful to be real, until she comes over draped on the arm of an equally gorgeous man.

"Mark," she smiles.

"Hi Beth, Clare this is Beth she did the ad with me and this is her husband Ian. This is Clare we went to school together," Fitz introduces us.

"It's nice to meet you, I was starting to think Mark was a eunuch he never seemed attracted to any of the models but now I see he only has eyes for you," Beth says and I blush again.

"Come on I want you to meet some other people," Fitz tells me pulling my hand.

We spend about an hour talking with people and nearly all of them compliment Fitz on the pictures. I mostly just stand there and smile, Fitz either has his arm linked with mine or his arm around my waist but it's not possessive he seems more just happy to have me on his arm. Every time someone compliments Fitz on how good he looks in the pictures he just smiles and then whispers in my ear that I look beautiful.

"Well I think we've made a sufficient appearance and talked to everyone worth talking to. What do you say we get out of here and go somewhere more private, I haven't seen you in over a year and I'd like some time alone with you. This is our first date after all, I mean we can hardly count Vegas Night," Fitz comments.

"No we can't count Vegas Night and I would like some time alone too I have so many questions," I reply.

Fitz grins and we leave, going out to the car and he drives to an apartment building very close to where Fiona used to live. He parks in the garage and I realize he lives here.

"It's not much, still don't have a lot of furniture but I just moved in with the money I got from the underwear ad," he tells me.

"It's nice at least you have a place of your own. So how exactly did the modeling thing come about?" I inquire.

The loft is a simple one bedroom and there's only a lounge chair and a TV but I see a bed in the bedroom. Fitz locks up and I walk into the bedroom sitting on the bed.

"Well after the storm and going to your house I quit The Dot to give you your space. Father William, he's the pastor at the church I go to, he found me a lot of odd jobs. Painting houses, mowing lawns, roofing stuff like that. It was while roofing this guy's house he told me I should try modeling and gave me his card. He works at Maple Lead Modeling Agency, I went in sort of as a joke thinking nothing would ever come of it but maybe I'd get a good pictures of myself. They took a few shots and next thing I know I have a modeling job. It was little things at first, the underwear ad was the first national one, I was worried about people I know finding out so I had them put in the contract that nothing with my face would go up around Toronto until after the summer. Just how did you know it was me anyway?"

"You have a scar on your stomach I saw it when you were at my house. I recognized the scar but couldn't place who I saw it on," I admit.

"Clever, well I guess Alli and Jenna, plus Drew, Connor and that other guy know now so I suppose I can tell my agent they can show the ads with my face now."

"I think you should it's a handsome face," I respond.

"You didn't have that same attitude two years ago," he comments.

"I never said you weren't handsome but I was dating Eli at the time," I remind him.

"And now?" He asks. I spend the next hour telling him all about having cancer, Eli being there for me, Adam's crash and how we thought he might die. How he recovered decided life was too short and is spending the year backpacking through Europe. How Drew and I became close over the semester and I fell for him which culminated in us having sex. Then Drew decided he was a rebound and my heart broke, then he apologized and began dating Becky. After I thought I was rekindling with Eli but when Eli returned he got jealous and punched Drew. "I'm sorry you went through all that Clare, I wish I'd been there for you when you were sick and when Adam crashed. I'm glad he's okay, I know I gave him a hard time but a part of me always admired him for having the courage to be who he is."

"Me too Adam's great and he e-mails all the time. After having cancer I understood why he needed to go and live life. I am glad you took that modeling job though, if you'd never taken it I would have graduated and gone onto Columbia without ever seeing you again."

"You got into Columbia?! Clare that's amazing I know that was your dream school," Fitz smiles.

"You remembered? I can't believe you remembered that," I grin wide.

"Of course I did, I remember everything you ever said to me."

"You do?"

"You're amazing Clare, I told you thinking about you got me through juvie. You were my happy place, I haven't paid much attention to other girls because no one could compare to you," he says brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"You make it sound like I'm an angel or something," I blush.

"Not an angel just amazing, at least to me. You saved my life Clare and you don't even know it. Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

"You're actually asking permission? You sent a dress and shoes and rented a fabulous car and you're asking if you can kiss me?"

"Was that a yes?"

I smile and put my hand behind his neck capturing his lips with mine. He smiles into the kiss, his hand cups my face and his tongue drifts over my bottom lip requesting access. I grant it parting my lips and his tongue slowly moves in. He's gentle and sort of shy about it and the fact that he's so tender and shy and not forceful makes me feel really pretty. His tongue touches mine, caressing softly and his hand goes around combing into my hair. I release his neck taking hold of his jacket and pulling it off him. When his jacket is on the bed I begin opening the buttons on his shirt, I get it all the way open and pull it from his slacks. I take his shirt off putting it on his jacket and break the kiss tugging his lower lip just slightly as I pull away. I stand up pulling him with me and stand back to admire the sight.

"It's even better in person," I grin brushing my fingers down his chest.

"Do I get to undress you now?" He asks.

"If you want."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Fitz grins and steps forward.

He reaches behind me and unzips the dress and then kisses my clavicle as he slowly slips the sleeves off my shoulders. He gets the dress down to my hips and then pulls it over my head. With Drew and even with Eli I felt self-conscious being naked around them but not with Fitz, the way he looks at me I feel nothing but gorgeous. He puts the dress on the bed and kneels down taking off my shoes, then he stands and takes off my bra. Last he shimmies my panties down my legs, I step out of them, he drops them to the floor and steps back.

"If that isn't the sight of heaven I don't know what is," Fitz smiles and I bit my lip.

"My turn," I grin stepping forward and taking his belt off. His shoes, socks, slacks and boxer briefs, which are the same ones from the ad, quickly follow.

Now that we're both naked he steps up to me again, tipping my chin up and coalescing my lips into a tenderly passionate kiss. When he pulls out of the kiss he picks me up in his arms and I giggle. He lays me on the bed and his lips connect to mine again, his fingers gently dance over my body tracing my curves and stroking my skin. I scratch my nails along his neck and back softly. His hand traces down my torso and as he gets near my legs they begin to part for him. His fingers stop just before he gets between my legs, he pulls out of the kiss and sits up, he grins at me and moves between my legs.

"You sure about this?" He asks.

"Look in my eyes the answers there," I reply and his grin grows as I sit up linking my fingers behind his neck.

I ensnare his lips and he smiles into the kiss, his hand caresses between my legs and I become wet and aching to feel him. My wish is granted as he goes in slowly and I moan, my back arches, my hands gripping him tighter. I feel him moving in and my body welcomes him, opening to him like I was made for him. When he's all the way in I break the kiss to make a purring moan and my back arches even higher. Fitz kisses my chest as he begins to pull out and my body trembles. My head lulls back into the pillow and my eyes close part way. Fitz keeps kissing my chest and my breasts, as he thrusts slowly. When I can open my eyes he seems to know and he looks up so our eyes lock together. I lean forward kissing his neck and chest before my head cranes back and my eyes go half-lidded again. We make love for what feels like hours and yet minutes, his pace never increases, he keeps going slowly and tenderly no matter how I beg him to go faster. When I do orgasm it's incredible, like my whole body is exploding with pleasure and rapture. I grip onto Fitz just to keep from totally exploding and Fitz reaches climax at the same time. He moans my name and it sounds like sweet music. He slows down and pulls out, kissing my jaw, my clavicle and then the tip of my nose.

"Stay with me?" He requests lying down next to me.

I roll on my side and prop myself on my arm, "Look in my eyes the answers written in my eyes."

He grins putting his hand at the back of my head and our lips connect for a tender kiss. I grin and his arms come around me, a happiness fills inside me I thought I'd never feel again. All because I recognized a scar on a torso in a black and white ad.


End file.
